Wiess Age
by Lonely Gravity
Summary: Take a Disney anime (Ice Age) with character strangely similar to our boys and what do you get? No really they are, I'll show you!
1. In the beginning

Title: WIESS AGE

Chapter 00: In the beginning

Ameute sits down wearing your everyday usual Hello Kitty T-shirt and jeans with white finger cut gloves and her galager hat witch has been renamed properly "the magical director's hat"

Youji: I still say it looks like Brittany spears hat....

Ameute "Do you want me to use this?" bounces a small hand size watermelon

o.o "no...."

¬.¬ "Good boy, know let me get to casting."

"I get to be the hot guy that gets all the chick right!"

-.- "surrreee I got just the part...."

Look at the watermelon, surges, throw it a Youji anyway.

Youji: x.X''; -- death by melon

Ameute make a double check of the papers

"OK everyone has their parts, any questions?"

Youji raises his hand

Ameute: "anyone? Questions?...."

Youji wave his hand frontally till it a blur

Ameute "so no questions ok..."

Youji ;.;

Ken slowly raises his hand as if afraid it will be eaten by a Voltaire.

Ameute "Yes Ken.... and it better not be about the beaver." ¬.¬

Ken o.o "Ummm, well its about the Squeal."

Ameute: raises eyebrow "Squeals? Do you mean the mongoose dogs?"

Everyone o.0?

Yuriko "No he mans you didn't give a person to play the squeal in the movie. Right Ken-koi!"

Hugs Ken's arm and Ken blushes

Youji giver her the hands-off-my-man-bitch-how-many-time-do-I-have-to-throw-you-over-a-cliff glare (amazing what one can learn from living with Ran-the-glare-master)

Yuriko gives a smirk that reads your just jealous becuse I get laid with him before you, so na!

Ameute goes back to her paper work "umm... well its a vary importune roll so..."

Yuriko slide Ameute some photo that are face down

Ameute ?.?

Looks at the photos 0o0!!!!

Slide photos away and clears throat "ok Yuriko you best go get ready you have a lot of work."

Yuriko kisses ken on the cheek and runs off giggling

Ran: "do I want to know what just happened."

Youji: "me's thinks she slip the guard a puppy" (1)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) You have to see the directors cut of Petshop of horrors, on DVD!

--Casting--

I will be using their animal names as last names

Ice Age character - played by - name used

Manfred AKA Manny the mammoth - Aya - Ran Mammoth

Sid the sloth - Yoji - Youji Sloth

Diego 'tiger' - Ken - Kenken Tiger :P

Sotto 'leader' - Kase - Kase Tiger

Zeke 'skinny' - Nogi - Nogi Tiger

Other tiger - Farfallo - Farfie Tiger

Round tiger - Ouka - Ouka Tiger

Frank 'Rhino thin long horn - Schuldich - Schuld Rhino

Carl Rhino big short horn - Brad - Bradley Rhino

Father humans - Takatori - Reiji Human

Mother human - Sakura - Sakura Human

Human baby - Omi - Omi Human (getting the idea?)

Other Humans - Takatori family; Masafumi, Hirofumi

Wolfs - bad guys (targets)

Michio Katoh, Kenichi Sano, Shinji Yamagami - eat Omi

Yokoo - sell Omi

Dodos - Maki, Michiru, Toto, Schon, Neu, Hell, Asuka

Purple sloth girl - Birman

Yellow sloth girl - Manx

Squeal - Yuriko Asakawa - Yuriko Squeal

Botan


	2. The Movie

Title: WIESS AGE

Chapter 01: THE MOVIE

--------------------------------------------------

Ameute as Narrator: We start our story with rose petals falling everywhere.... petals?.? RAN!

Ran: ¬.¬ "What? I like roses."

Ameute: "THATS BESIDE THE PIONT! WERES THE SNOW ITS SUPPOSE TO BE WINTER!"

Youji: "oh hell no, the mans got a point, this little sloth dose not go running around in the snow!"

Ameute: "Oh for the love of Pete and Pete. NO rose petals! You're totally messing up the point the movie."

Yuriko: "She's right you know, I mean it is in the title and all."

Youji: "Aren't you suppose to be running from an avalanche right know, acorn girl"

Ran: "avalanche of roses?" 0.o

Youji: smirk "real big thorn roses...."

Yuriko: "You are so not acting like the ladies man I've heard."

Youji: grins "Show me a LADY and you'll see me in action."

And this point where it look like a broil between Youji and Yuriko would start but, as our luck would have it Ran and Ameute came to an agreement.

OK

We start our story with White rose petals falling everywhere, the Wiess age was coming and the assassin herds were migrating to warm climates.... Florida! :P

But as it seems one cranky assassin however didn't get the memo. But let's not let that bother us, as our attainchen is focused on a lazy... I mean lonely assassin still asleep a top a tree.

Youji of the Sloth family mutters: "Who would build a highway next to my house.... Haven't they heard not to disturb the peace." One of Youji's eye carefully opens to get a peak under his sunglasses then he closed the eye again, this information is then snail mail to his brain.

Youji's brain: "We entrap you day dreaming for this important news break! It seems after last night's drink-o-rama; we have some how, one again ended up sleeping in a tree. We now return you to your average dreaming."

Youji: "That's nice... a. tre... WHAT!" losses balance and falls from the tree "owchch... god damn pink elephants..." Youji stands up and brushes him self off and starts wandering around half asleep. "Where'd those hot babes go? I know they were real heehee..."

Meanwhile....

Schuldich Rhino and Brad Rhino stand not so far away.

Brad: "Schuldich I'll give you to the count of 10 and then I'm just going to leave, I feel like an idiot standing here blind folded."

Schuldich: "ohky. You're so cute when you're eratable. Tada!"

Brad unties the bandana: "Schuldich did you make this!"

Schuldich: "well... Ya I mean I know a salad is no gourmet breakfast but I did get those little star hashbrowns that you like my sweet."

Brad: "Schuld it's wonderful."

Youji comes wandering throw: "oh man what I step in last night I mean look at this man." hold up for Brad and Schuldich to see the strange green / pink gunk and starts wipe it off on the side of the table, little splats landing in the salad. "I mean I'd so loss my lunch but I haven't had breakfast... oh I love those little star hashbrowns!" pours ketchup all over the stars and sprinkles pepper. "I mean ketchup make everything good but you have to try it with pepper I mean, you don't know what you're missing out on." Starts munching down.

Schuldich shacking as he stars at Youji with this blank look: "Bradley..."

Brad's glasses does that evil shiny eyeing thingy at Youji: "Take a deep breath Schuld..."

Schuldich still shacking with anger: "He's eating the breakfast I spent all morning making for you..."

Youji 0.0 "Oh, my mistake, I, I mean oh huu. I... its still good I mean see..." try's to scrap off some of the ketchup/pepper off the star hashbrowns.

Schuldich cracks his knuckles: "now?"

Youji start slowly backing away.

Brad: "NOW!!"

Youji runs screaming... well to be more process it sounds more like a little girl shrieking. Youji try's to loss them on a herd that's walking by, He looks over his shoulder and runs right in to someone. "Hay!" Youji can hear the mad couple getting closer and jumps behind the innocent bystander. "If any one calls tell them I'm non hear!"

Schuldich and Brad come to a halt "Damn," say Schuldich "witch way did he go!"

"Don't worry we'll find him and when we do we'll have our fun with him." Brad smirks

Youji gulps hiding behind the other man. "Look I want no part of this, so get away from me!" he starts waking away from Youji but is pooled back "What! This is a miss understanding you got to help me!"

"Look I said I don't care! Now get off me!!!"

Schuldich: "I don't see him in the crowd." Brad stops a girl "Excuse me miss..."

"Names Yuriko. Yukiko Squeal." Say Yuriko

"Miss Squeal have you seen a Mr. Sloth today?"

"Oh ya he's over there!" points to where Youji is hiding and Youji squeaks.

Bradley bows "thank you kindly." The Rhinos jogs over to Youji and the other unknown man.

Youji try's one last time pleading for the stranger to help him. "Please I'll do anything for you! Just don't let them kill me! I want to live! There are so many things I haven't done! Girls I haven't sleep with! Clubs I haven't graced with my presence!"

'Oh god. The world might be better off without this guy...' thought the man.

Schuldich: "Step a side pall if you know what's good for you!"

The man glares at Schuldich, he was getting tired of everyone telling him what to do. "Don't you think two to one are unfair odds for some one who can't even defend them self."

Brad take a step forward: "Ok lover if that's how you feel then we'll do a little one on one, me and you, how dose that sound?"

It's at this point that the four realize they have a crowd watching. The man signs "If it will get you freaks to leave me alone then so be it!" the Rhinos doesn't even waste a sec. and charges at the other two. The mysterious man holds out his black cane trying to hold the two at bay, but the ground is covered with dust of dirt making him and Youji slowly slide backwards. Its then Youji realizes that there's a cliff behind him that the man had been gaze out at. "Oh god-I'm go it die-I'm go it die...."

Schuldich jumps back to give him room as he leaps in to the air with a knife in hand.

::kalling::

Brad gasps in shock to find that it wasn't a cane but a shield for the man's sword witch he was using now to block Schuldich's attack. 'How can he be strong enough to hold us both back with just one arm?! His hold on the sword cover hasn't weakened even thought he's using one arm to hold me back with a hollow shield!' then to Brads horror as Schuldich come down the man turned his sword cutting across Schuldich stomach.

"Schuld!" Brad quickly runs to him.

Schuldich hold his stomach trying to stop the blood.. Bradley hold Schuldich and putting his hand over Schuld's own like a soon to be father over the mothers tummy. "I think it's just a flesh wound." Gasps Schuldich.

"You won't get away with this!" Brad looks to Schuldich knowing this isn't the time to be standing around. "You just better hope this is the last time our paths cross on the migration." Brad scoops Schuldich up and runs off to get his lover to a hospital.

The man puts his sword away as the crowd cheers in ah of the amazing fight.

"My Hero!!!" cheers Youji and give the man a bear... uhm sloth hug. "Aff let. Go. Of me!" he huffs but Youji losses his balance, forgetting he was right on the edge of the cliff. The crowd gasps in horror as the two disappear over the cliff.

Yukiko wave the crowd. "Ok focus nothing to see here! Please keep moving, and remember to use the buddie system on your journey! You can't get lost so long as you have your buddie, know move along! Nothing to see here!"

Looks off in to the sunrise 'the two stars paths have come together and know their long journey begins...' Yukiko closes her eyes putting her hands in to her pockets 'I have to stop reading those cheese novels.'

To be counted...

Chapter 01: The Movie

!! :: Outtakes :: !!

::Beep::

( 1 )

::Beep::

Youji comes barging in on Schuld and Brads breakfast "I mean ketchup make everything good but you have to try it with pepper I mean you don't know..." take a some stars in his mouth and spits it out "oh gross that is the most discussing thing I've ever tasted!!"

Farfie comes up a take a taste "Taste good to me!" #

Brad, Schuld, Youji 0.o;;

Youji: "You were going to make me eat something that that freak made!"

Farfie .# "You just have no taste for real quasi food."

Brad & Schuld try not to laugh

::Beep::

( 2 )

::Beep::

Youji try's to eat the ketchup/pepper hashbrowns stars will making faces and others are trying to keep straight faces.

Finally Schuldich can't hold back and burst in to laughter "Cut cut!"

Schuldich tries to apologies throw his laughing will holding his stomach;

Youji spits out the food "ewwawww...."

Brad hears that little whine and bursts in to laughter along with other cast member off set.

"I need some water..." says Youji waking off set.

::Beep:

( 3 )

::Beep::

After his attack fails Schuldich slowly come down from his jump and Ran turned his sword cutting across Schuldich stomach.

"Schuld!" Brad quickly runs to him.

Ameute: "Cut! Ok Brad, I need you to give more feeling. Remember this is your lover, your mate for life. Now lets take it again."

Schuldich struggles and Ran raises his eyebrow "Again? But he's bleeding all over the set."

Ameute: "He's what.... OH DEAR GOD! I TOLD YOU PEOPLE NO REAL WEPONES!"

Schuldich smirks "but you said to make it realistic..."

Brad takes his shirt and ties it around the man's stomach. "Some one get the paramedics! We have a dyeing man in here! And Ran what the hell were you thinking!!!"

Ran glares at Brad while cleaning his sword before the blood can dry "Hay he's the one that told me to use the real sword!"

Schuldich still smirking and still bleeding "It ok really. Like the script says 'Its just a flesh wound' you don't think I would be stupid enough to let him kill me would you."

Nagi comes running over with the pairofmedtic "I don't think you want us answering that question right know you moron!"

Ameute goes over to the medics then look over her shoulder. "Will you turn that thing off! This isn't an episode of COPS!"

:::Beep::

Next time!

Will there be a next time?

Will there be a new chapter?

Well....

Duu! :p

But that doesn't mean you shouldn't still tell me what you think!

Head up and pencils down for....

Wiess Age Chapter 02: A Mothers love.


	3. A Mothers Love

Title: WIESS AGE

Chapter 02: A MOTHERS LOVE

'Two down, one to go.' He thought as he put his sword away. "My Hero!!!" Before he could say anything the man was lifted up by the waist. "Aff let. Go. Of me!" he hufted, then the next thing he know he sow the sky and he was falling, tumbling down the steep cliff unable to stop with the blond sloth tangled around him.

They final stopped at the bottom. 'oh my back...' violet eyes opened to be meet by emerald green. "You have beautiful eyes." Whispered Youji.

The beautiful violet eye glared at the emerald green. "Get off me!" the Red hared man pushed Youji off.

Youji: "You were amazing back there! You know you and me; we'd make a grate team! What you say we head south together! I know some great bars...."

The Red head stood up stretching "Oh ya sounds great! you getting in to fights and me getting your sorry ass out of them." Stands toe to toe with Youji "NO, now get lost!" turns around and starts walking away.

Youji "Ok but your going...uh." looks to the cliff were all the other assassins are migrating south then back to the red head. "oh... Whatever! Not nice meeting ya." The red head mutters something under his breath but doesn't look back.

Youji starts walking over to the cliff but as he looks up at it he feels like there's something missing....

"WAIT A MINUTE!!"

He quickly turns around to catch up to the red head. "You were going to jump weren't you! Don't give me that silent treatment because I know people I can read you like a book! Your depressed, tell me what's wrong pal."

The red head just keep looking head: 'don't even look at him, just keep moving and he'll get the point.'

Youji: "Look I just can't leave a guy like you this way after saving my life!"

Red head: 'Saving? More like you tried to get me killed along with you!' "Look you..."

"Youji the Sloth, but if you must please call me Youji."

"Ran, Ran Mammoth."

"Ran huh? It's quite suiting for you if I may say."

Ran: 'Damn, why did I just go and do that!'

Ran stops give Youji a death look which the sloth cowards under.

Ran: "Look YOUJI, you said that if I saved you, you'd do anything for me, so please do, by getting away from me, you cursed sloth!"

Youji: "Yee..esss, yes! Your right I did say that."

Ran turns and starts walking again. Youji stands silent for a moment.

"But I can't don't you see! In your condition it would be vary bad for you to be left by yourself."

Ran: "That doesn't bother you, Your only following me becuse your afraid of those guys coming back to get you."

Youji: "No, not until you mentioned it, that would be a problem for us."

Ran tries one more time to get ride of this pest, he grab Youji by the throat "Shut... UP!"

Youji squirms out a "yes sir." in a little voice, Ran then drops Youji. There's silence ones more but Youji is still following behind. 'What do I hav' to do to get ride of this guy!!'

Ameute a.k.a. narrator: We'll come back to them in a moment but first they're something that we should see to...

A beautiful waterfall running over a high rocky hill and behind this forest of rocks we see a small tribe. The Takatori tribe gathered around a fire were the nightly food is being prepared. A young female Takatori comes out if the tent with a little Takatori. She calls for the one of the male who seems to be the leader... strange how there seem to be only ONE WOMAN IN THIS TRIBE.... But I'll save my talk on how these Disney cartoon can be sexiest... also how the mom of a character are always getting killed off and.... sorry...

Well let's just call the ONLY female 'Sakura' and the leader "Reiji" because of his stupid hair.

Reiji: -.- :agonies Ameute: "what importune, that so grate?"

Sakura: "look look... see little one..." :feels like she stuck in one of those 'See spot run. Run spot, run.' books:

Sakura sets down the Takatori human little thing... we'll just call it 'Omi' cuz it mean 'sexy jail bait.'

Omi: "no it..."

Shhh! Babies don't talk!

Omi: -.- "guu gag gag."

0.o? What the hell kind of baby talk... what ever!!! Omi start to get up slow take a steep... careful... OH NO CATCH... oh oh... he's ok...

Omi gets in two steps and then picks up a little bow and arrow. Yuriko Squeal pops her head up from over the rocks.

Yuriko: "Aww he looks like a cupid! Its soo cuuttaagghhh!!!" Ducks as the arrow goes flying over head and she runs off.

Reiji Human looks to Sakura Human "Teach," point to Omi "or Four!" hold up golf club and Sakura cowards grabbing Omi and running back behind the tent. Sakura . "stupid man."

Chapter 02: A Mothers Love

!! :: Outtakes :: !!

::Beep::

1

::Beep::

Youji quickly turns around to catch up to the red head. "You were going to jump weren't you! Don't give me that silent treatment because I know... things that people...

Like to read book! Like you!"

Ran turns to Youji: "some even like to read the scripted before acting."

Youji: "Look a Flying Moose!"

Ran: :laughs and tries to hide his face:

Youji "welcome back to Who's Idea is this anyway!?"

:::Beep::

::Beep::

2

::Beep::

Ran: "That doesn't bother you, You're only following me because your afraid of those guys coming back to get you."

Youji: "No, not until you mentioned ...."

Brad and Schuldick jump out from the bushes screaming.

Ran and Youji run away screaming and Brad and Schuld bust in to laughter

"Cut, Cut!!!"

Brad to Schuld "OK! Ya, that was sooo worth it!"

Schuld high-five Brad "told you!"

:::Beep::

::Beep::

3

::Beep::

Omi get in two steps and then picks up a little bow and arrow. In the background you can hear Yuriko saying "aww he look like a cupid! Its soo cuuttaagghhh!!!"

Omi & Sakura & Reiji: O,o;;;

"Cut! Paramedics!"

Omi "I didn't mean....too....I..." ;.;

:::Beep::

Next time!

The Plot begins as the other half of our group is brought in to play:

Bonding and talk of secrets reviled,

the war between the human and the tigers,

a deleted seen re-added,

more comedy, more action,

even more outtakes!

and so much more when you purchase Wiess Age Chapter 03: .

Act now! It's so easy!

Just leave a review and in no time at all you with be clicking on that 'Next Chapter' Button.


End file.
